


Ni los mismo Dioses

by Clue_magic



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clue_magic/pseuds/Clue_magic
Summary: -Dime Ser Jaime- su voz era suave como el viento que los acompañaba. –¿Cómo sería la vida si las decisiones de nuestros padres hubieran sido distintas?-





	

Se habían quedado ahí justo en el puerto donde había zarpado el barco que llevaría a la reina Rhaella y al príncipe Viserys a Roca dragón. La princesa Elia estaba de pie mirando como desaparecía el barco en el horizonte.

Se acercó a ella caminando despacio

  
-Princesa- la llamó respetuosamente. – es hora de volver a la Fortaleza-. La mujer esbozo una sonrisa triste o nostálgica, no supo interpretarla.

  
-Quiero sentir esta sensación de libertad y tranquilidad un momento mas- la mujer suspiro, cerró los ojos y se rodeo con sus brazos.

  
Por un momento pensó en todo lo sucedido, en lo que él sabia y comprendió esa necesidad de encontrar tranquilidad en la actual situación. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de la mujer.

  
-Dime Ser Jaime- su voz era suave como el viento que los acompañaba. –¿Cómo sería la vida si las decisiones de nuestros padres hubieran sido distintas?

  
La miro confundido y no supo que responderle, al no recibir respuesta la mujer continuo.

  
-Hace varios años, no se si lo recuerdas, mi hermano Oberyn y yo visitamos Casterly Rock-

  
-Lo recuerdo, princesa- respondió aún confundido

  
-Entonces te habrás enterado que la intención de ese viaje era concretar un compromiso- el hombre asintió con la cabeza. -Mi madre le dijo a Oberyn que nada era definitivo, fue su forma de tranquilizarlo y que no comenzará con sus actitudes infantiles, como ella las llamaba. Conmigo fue más clara.- volvió a suspirar. -He respondido la carta que Lady Joanna me ha enviado y quizás por fin veamos esas ilusiones que nos acompañaron de niñas realizadas, mi hija te casaras con el futuro Lord Lannister-

  
Jaime había escuchado acerca del tema de boca de su hermana, pero nunca se había interesado en ello y le extrañaba que la princesa Elia le contara todo aquello.

  
-Pero antes de nuestra llegada vuestra madre murió en la cama de parto y Lord Tywin Lannister se negó rotundamente aceptar el compromiso. Partimos de regreso a Dorne con mi madre profundamente ofendida por razones que no vale la pena mencionar, se acercó a mí para decirme, te puedo asegurar que te casaras con un hombre más alto y poderoso que un Lannister. Aunque no lo expresé, me sentí aliviada de que dicho compromiso no se diera- giro para quedar frente a frente a él y le brindó una sonrisa. Se podrían decir mil cosas de Elia Martell, pero el reconocía que su sonrisa y su mirada eran realmente cautivadoras.

  
-No me malinterpretes- continuo, - aún a temprana edad ya mostrabas indicios del hombre guapo y gallardo en el que te convertirías, pero eras demasiado joven y yo solo podía ver a un niño- involuntariamente dejo entrever una sonrisa a lo dicho por la princesa. – En estos últimos tiempos me he preguntado, ¿si vuestro padre no se hubiera negado a nuestro compromiso?, ¿si el Rey no se hubiera negado al compromiso de Rhaegar y vuestra hermana?, ¿si mi madre no se hubiera empeñado en encontrar un mejor matrimonio? ¿en qué situación nos encontraríamos?

  
Jaime nunca se había planteado ese tipo de circunstancias y aún así respondió. – Tal vez en un presente más alentador- hizo una mueca que tenía la intención de ser una sonrisa.

  
-Tal vez- la princesa giro una vez más para perder su vista al mar. -En cambio aquí estamos, llegamos llenos de gloria y ahora, nos hemos convertido en rehenes de guerra- el rostro de Jaime se endureció y espero que nadie más hubiera escuchado aquello que salió de los labios de la princesa.

  
-No soy un rehén- respondió en tono serio y tajante.- Soy un hermano juramentado de la Guardia Real, mi deber es estar aquí y proteger al rey y a su familia. Lo dijo como si fuera un gran peso cumplir con aquel deber.

  
-El Rey no te envío aquí a protegerme, Ser Jaime-, la mujer estaba otra vez frente a frente a él y aunque su tono de voz ya no era suave, su semblante era tranquilo, sereno e imperturbable. -Es momento de regresar o el rey puede pensar que he escapado- avanzó hacia donde se encontraban las doncellas y sus pequeños hijos.

  
Jaime se sintió enfadado ante la aseveración de la princesa, pero comprendió que tenía parte de razón, al salir de la Fortaleza, Aerys dijo a Rossart “Esa zorra es lista y quiere ir a despedir a la Reina”, luego se dirigió a él siempre de pie a su lado. “Iras con ella y te aseguras de que vuelva sana y salva junto a sus hijos, lleva contigo suficientes hombres para que nadie intente nada”.

  
La litera que trasportaba a la princesa y a sus hijos era escoltada por gran parte de la Guardia de la ciudad y él mismo cabalgaba a un lado, durante el trayecto se resistía a pensar que únicamente era un rehén al servicio de Aerys, pero luego estaban las palabras dichas por el príncipe Rhaegar antes de su partida al Tridente.

  
Llegaron a la Fortaleza la princesa ayudada de sus doncellas descendió de la litera y tomo entre sus brazos a Aegon. Jaime avanzó hacia ella para resguardarla de camino a sus habitaciones.

  
-Disculparme Ser Jaime, por lo dicho, a todos nos ha afectando esta guerra y no fue mi intención ofenderlo- sonrió- Entiendo que está comprometido a cumplir con sus juramentos.

  
-Es mi deber- dijo mientras mantenía la mano en la empuñadura de la espada.

  
-Espero que te conviertas en un gran caballero y se hagan mil canciones de tus hazañas, Ser Jaime- la princesa en un acto que causó la incomodidad de sus doncellas puso su mano sobre la de Jaime.-Vamos, que los pequeños príncipes deben estar agotados- le dijo cuando noto las miradas de los presentes.

  
Avanzaron por los pasillo y una vez en las puertas de las habitaciones de la princesa Elia, Jaime se despidió y camino hacia el salón del trono donde se encontraba el rey. En uno de los pasillos se encontró con Varys que iba acompañado de una de las doncellas de la princesa y paso por su mente sobre cual seria la razón.

  
Una vez en la sala del trono de hierro resguardando al rey que juro proteger, se hizo las mismas preguntas que se cuestionaba la princesa Elia, pero no podía siquiera imaginarse estar con otra mujer que no fuera Cersei y mucho menos convertirse en el heredero de su padre. Permaneció de pie inmóvil siendo el principal testigo de las locuras de Aerys planeaba junto con Lord Rossart.

* * *

El invierno se hacia sentir con más fuerza a cada día que pasaba, Jaime se encontraba mirando con especial atención a Brienne que cabalgaba a su lado, parecería que en cualquier momento caería del caballo y aún así se mantenía fiera.

Entonces el recuerdo se le vino a la cabeza cuando pensó que tal vez si hubiera enviado a la moza a su hogar no estaría en estas circunstancias, tal vez si hubiera nombrado a Aegon como el nuevo rey, su padre le habría permitido vivir al niño, a su hermana y a la princesa Elia.

  
-Tonterías- gruño, -Ni los mismos dioses, si existieran o les importáramos podrían asegurarnos las consecuencias de nuestras decisiones- tiro de las riendas para apresurara el galope del caballo.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hechos improbables, lo sé...
> 
>  
> 
> Gracias por leer ^_^(^^)


End file.
